


Let The Flames Begin

by CeliPuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on True Events, Best Friends, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Fuck You 2020, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Losing everything, M/M, New Beginnings, New Years, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff
Summary: As if the year could get any worse, Dean loses virtually everything he owns in a fire on the 30th of December. What’s the point of ringing in a New Year when the last was so utterly devastating?But with the help of his best friend, he realizes that maybe not all is lost. Maybe — just maybe — everything will be okay.Either way… at least he has Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest





	Let The Flames Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ketch22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/gifts).



> Emily,  
> You’re one of my closest friends in the whole world, my co-writer, my rock the entirety of 2020... I’m so fucking sorry for what your family has had to endure. You’re crazy strong, I’m telling you again — I ADMIRE YOU! I know this one shot only mirrors how you **might** feel inside, but I wanted to give a hopeful Destiel twist to it all as a reminder that not all is lost. I’m so friggin happy you’re alive! Let’s keep praying to Cas for a better 2021, love you!

“Why didn’t you call me?!” Cas asks, pulling Dean inside his loft and looking him over like a child. 

“I didn’t have a charger. Stop, m’fine.” Dean sets his dog down and tosses his backpack, staring down at them with a frown. “This is all I got, Cas. Everything’s gone.” 

His best friend pulls him into a hug. As soon as Dean realizes just how badly he needs this, he wraps his arms around Cas, burying his face into his neck. It’s the best thing Dean’s felt in a while and he appreciates the fact that Cas doesn’t even attempt to move away. Neither of them do.

They hold each other so long that Miracle nuzzles between them and lays on their feet, bringing them back to reality. “At least you had shoes on,” Cas smiles softly, “and pants.” 

Dean huffs a laugh, shaking his head as he shoves him playfully. “I didn’t actually. I just happened to have forgotten my wallet in Baby so I was able to buy some shoes. These look like shoes I’d normally wear?” 

Cas looks closer and chuckles. “No actually. Your boots didn’t make it?”

“I dunno. They haven’t let me inside yet. Doubt it. I’m lucky I was able to grab Miracle and my keys. Who knows when they’ll let me in to look through the damn rubble.” Dean walks over to plop on the couch with a sigh. “What the hell do I do, Cas?” He palms his face and tosses his head back, hating how vulnerable he feels, but Cas just walks over and pulls his hand off, showing him that it’s okay. Deep down, Dean knows it is, Cas would never judge him.

“You stay here.” He says plainly, still holding onto his hand.

“And then what?” 

“And then we figure it out. No one expects you to have answers right now, Dean. You can stay here forever.” He looks around his small open living space and shrugs. “Or until you’re sick of me... and having no privacy whatsoever.” 

Dean grins, loving how the small touch of their hands helps keep him grounded. “One, I’d never get sick of you. Two, we could live in a friggin mansion and you’d still not have privacy from me. I have no boundaries. And three, thanks. Really, I dunno what I’d do without you.”

“I don’t know either. I’m amazing. So amazing, I already have burgers on the way.” Dean’s entire face lights up and Cas laughs. “Best thing about 2020 is all the food delivery places now.” 

“I didn’t know this damn year could get worse. Two days left of it and my whole life just burned to the ground. I don’t even know how it started.” Thinking about the fire has his stomach in knots again, but Cas holds his hand tighter, taking deep calming breaths with him. 

“You’re alive. Miracle is alive. Everything else was just stuff. And I know it might not feel that way right now but you being alive is what matters. If something happened to you— that’s not the point. I won’t make this about me. Let’s not think about it for a while. Sniff the air.” 

Dean frowns and does as told, his eyes widening when the sweetness hits him. “Pie? Really?”

“Yes. It’s not from scratch, it was just a frozen one, but it’s all I could do on such short notice.”

“Well, next time my house burns down I’ll try and give you a heads up.” Dean nudges him with a smirk and Cas shoves him harder. 

“You know that isn’t what I meant. You’ll still eat the entire pie, so does it really matter?”

“Nah. You’re right. I’ve eaten gas station pie, I can’t judge.” The appalled look on Cas’ face makes him laugh. “Hey, I was stressed that day.”

Cas just chuckles and holds up his hands, but their conversation is interrupted by a knock at the door. “We’ll talk more pie later, for now, you need to eat.” 

In no place to argue, Dean let Cas have control in getting him fed, and before long they were back on the couch with a beer. “I didn’t ruin any New Year's Eve plans for tomorrow, right? You can leave me here if you were goin’ out with that one dude or somethin’.”

“No, no. I’m staying here in pajamas with you and we’re going to polish off that pie and drink whiskey.”

Dean grins, because he honestly can’t think of a better way to ring in the new year, pre _or_ post fire. “One problem with that, Cas. I don’t have any pajamas.” 

The gasp Cas releases makes his stomach sink all over, knowing they’re both thinking of the exact same thing. “Hot dogs,” he whispers, and Dean just nods sadly.

“No way they made it. All I got from my house in the backpack is the friggin jacket I was wearing as I ran outside. Toothbrush, boxers, socks, charger, all that is new. Speaking of boxers, can I shower? Pretty sure I smell like burnt dreams.” 

“You don’t. Trust me. But yes, of course. Let me grab you some sweats and a shirt. I think I have something that will fit you.”

***********

“Ah, shit!” Dean groans, sliding off the couch like an old man. “Back is fucking done.” 

Cas sits up in his bed, his hair more fucked than Dean’s back. “I told you to take the bed.”

Dean stretches and it pops in about seven places, and he finally crawls to his feet. “I’m already taking over your home enough. I’m not gonna kick you out of your bed too.” He pops his back again and makes his way to the bathroom to wash up. Once he’s thoroughly annoyed Cas with his mouthwash gurgling, he makes his way to the kitchen to make him breakfast. “Happy New Year’s Eve, Cas. Bacon or bacon?” 

He grins innocently and Cas rolls his eyes fondly. “So many options. What ever will I choose.” 

Dean cackles as Cas disappears into the bathroom, and then starts putting together some breakfast sandwiches. Cas’ clothes are a little tight but he feels comfortable here — so comfortable, he knows it’s the only other place he’d rather be. 

By the time Cas comes out of the shower, Dean is putting the top half of the bagel on and sliding the plate over with a dramatic _“boom”_ noise. “Isn’t it beautiful? Look at it; eggs, bacon, cheese... on a friggin bagel! Take a bite, lemme watch.”

Cas laughs pulling his plate to himself and turning away. “Go away. I need a moment alone with it.” 

“No, no, no. I put my heart and soul into that baby. Open up, Cas. Don’t make me shove it in.” Dean pauses when he realizes how that came out and then they both laugh so hard they have tears in the corners of their eyes. “No homo?”

That only makes Cas laugh harder. “Sure it is. You’ll shove it in _platonically,_ right?” 

“Shut-up, asshat. Take a damn bite and tell me how good it is.”

“So… you want me to shove it in _and_ tell you how good it is?” Cas bites back another laugh as Dean blushes.

“You know what, fine. All the homo. Open your sassy ass mouth, slide my meat inside, and praise me, dammit.” 

It actually catches Cas so off guard he’s the one blushing now, and Dean feels like he won that round as he takes a bite of his own, moaning and pounding his fist on the counter dramatically. “Now that’s a fucking sandwich.”

Cas takes a bite, nodding in agreement a second later. “It sure is.” 

**********

“No way you’re done after three drinks. Who are you?” Cas jokes, pouring himself a fourth drink with a grin. 

“Fine, one more but then I’m goin’ to sleep. Been drained all damn day.” Dean slides his glass over and puts on a smile for Cas. 

He doesn’t pour right away because he’s always been able to see right through Dean’s overcompensating. “I wasn’t trying to pressure you. It was just a joke, don’t feel like you have to drink more or entertain me in any way, Dean. I know you’ve had a traumatic couple of days.”

“Traumatic? M’fine, Cas. People all over have it way worse than me.”

Setting the bottle down, Cas walks closer and takes his hand. “We aren’t talking about those people. You’re allowed to feel however you feel. Don’t compare your suffering to others.”

Dean attempts to laugh and downplay it but really, he’s just too damn tired. “Will you go with me tomorrow?”

He doesn’t have to specify, Cas knows what he means. “Of course. And whatever the damage is… you’ll get through it. In the meantime… take my bed.”

“No. I already told you—”

“Shut—” Cas covers his mouth and makes a _shhh_ noise. “Stop being so hardheaded. Your back won’t survive another night on that couch I got on clearance.”

“And what about your back? You’re older than me.” Dean grins at his eye roll. 

“By like four months, assbutt!” Cas shoves him playfully and walks back to his drink. “If it makes you feel better, we’ll share the bed. It’s a California King, there’s plenty of room.” He blushes slightly behind his drink and Dean pretends that idea doesn’t make him nervous. 

It wouldn’t be the first time they shared a bed, they’ve been friends since High School. But the last time they shared after a night of drinks… they both got a little handsy. Not that there's anything wrong with that… besides the fact that they’re both straight. Okay, so maybe they blur the line a little when it comes to being a typical straight guy. Neither hesitate when they play “smash or pass” with famous dudes. They probably platonically slap each other’s asses a little too often and maybe — just maybe — they both got a boner from cuddling on Cas’ birthday. Blame the tequila. 

Not like they _ever_ spoke of it afterwards. 

What would they even say? _Hey, about that boner…_ no. 

“Yeah, we can do that. I could use some New Year’s cuddles.” _Way to not talk about it, Dean._ “One more drink first? It’s almost midnight and we gotta at least cheers.” 

Cas nods and pours, his lips slightly turned up. “At least. What would be at most?” He’s full on smiling now and so is Dean but he doesn’t know why they’re smiling. It’s like they can’t help it. 

“You tryna get a New Years Kiss, Cas?” Dean tries to grin cockily but he knows he just looks like an idiot. 

“Are you offering, Dean? Because it’s you or Miracle and I know he’s down for some New Year's kisses. Huh, boy?” Cas leans down to pet his ears and his tail goes crazy. 

It makes Dean smile more. He never expected to adopt a dog, it went against his main rule — no dogs in Baby — but when Miracle found him… it was just meant to be. “Hey, he was my New Year’s kiss last year. You ditching me for him this year?” He shakes his whole butt at the attention he’s getting and it helps change the subject back to safe territory. Dean really didn’t know what to say next anyway. 

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!_

They watch that dumb ball fall and clink their glasses together, polishing off the last of their drinks, then they both give Miracle hugs and kisses. Once he calms down, they share the last bit of pie before finally climbing into bed. 

Dean doesn’t know why he’s nervous. Miracle is at their feet and it feels so damn natural he’s able to forget why he’s here. “C’mere.” Dean rolls on his side and Cas spoons him like he belongs there. Both of their hearts are racing but neither make a move for more, both perfectly content with the comfort they’re bringing each other, and soon Dean isn’t nervous anymore. He’s with Cas.

**********

He feels Cas before he can open his eyes and he’s almost positive he’s already awake… his dick sure is and Dean is just too damn sleepy to fight what he’s wanted for too damn long. He pushes back, biting his lip and he feels all of Cas’ length, making his own cock twitch. 

They both want it. They’ve wanted it for years, so what the hell is holding them back? Deciding to go for it, Dean starts to roll and face Cas and when his eyes lock with those bluer than blues, he loses himself in them for only a moment before he kisses him. 

Call him crazy, but it feels like more fireworks are going off around them now than at midnight, and Dean chases that feeling. It doesn’t let up, in fact by the time they’re grinding together and moaning into each other's mouths, it’s full on Fourth of July in Cas’ loft and Miracle ditches them for the couch. They’re grateful for that, because a second later Cas straddles him and pulls down their sweats, wrapping his broad soft hand around their lengths.

It’s better than anything Dean’s ever felt before and he breaks the kiss to watch. “Cas…” he moans, rutting into his hand and gripping the sheets in pleasure. 

“Dean… I’ve got you.” Cas leans in and kisses him again, but it ends soon after because their eyes are glued to their cocks. They look like they belong together, and when Dean sees the first bead of precome leak from Cas’ tip, he groans.

“So good— close.” Dean’s too far gone to be embarrassed by how fast he’s teetering the edge, but from Cas’ moans he’s right there with him.

“Come with me… oh, Dean!” His hand tightens seconds before he releases and Dean immediately follows.

The sound of their come mixing together around their cocks is so obscene it has Dean’s back arching off the bed and his hands squeezing Cas’ hips. “Sonofabitch.” Dean gasps, collapsing back on the bed with a sated smile. “Shoulda… done that years ago.”

Cas’ happiness is evident in his smile and he leans down to kiss him again, this time much more promising. “It’s okay. We’re doing it now.” 

Dean huffs and wraps his arms around him, ignoring the mess between them. “Yeah. We are. Only the beginning.” He doesn’t know what he has to offer Cas, especially now that he’s lost so much, but he realizes with Cas in his arms that he didn’t lose everything — he found this. 

**********

The rubble is heartbreaking. 

The house was just a shell when Dean bought it, but he made it a home. He redid all the interior himself and now all he sees is soot and bones. It’s a shell again, and his blackened remains are the only reminder that it was ever something more. 

Not all is lost though. He roots through the debris and finds small tokens of hope. His vinyls somehow made it out alive, and although they’re wet, they’ll work just fine. Miracle finds his favorite bone and after Dean rinses it with some water it looks good as new. The angel his mother gave him is completely untouched, as is the stuff around it, which includes his small safe with important documents and photo albums. 

In the end, he’s lucky. 

They’re alive, and although they have to start fresh, they aren’t alone. He wraps his arms around Cas and breathes in his scent, giving his nose a small short-lived break from the smell of smoke. When he pulls back, Cas kisses his cheek. “New Year, new beginnings?” He offers, grasping at the straws of hope for Dean and to Dean’s surprise, it actually works. 

“Looks like it. As long as this new beginning has more of you.” 

“Oh, you’re stuck with me now.” Cas chuckles, kissing Dean properly, and it brings a smile to Dean’s face.

“Y’know what, Cas? It’s not stuck if it’s where I want to be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks I-Am-The-Blue-Sunshine for being my beta on such short notice. I’d be lost without you!!
> 
> First fic of the new year, hope this year is better for everyone. ❤️


End file.
